Mel
Melatonious is a former Gundalian scientist and a Darkus brawler. Personality Mel was calm and quiet at first. He rarely showed his emotions to anyone. However, he began to show his true colors as he begins to alter and strengthen his Bakugan. He is cruel and uncaring, and is willing to do whatever it takes in order to attain victory. He also is power-hungry. He is confident, and sometimes even overconfident, in his abilities, not even the least bit intimidated by any opponent. Characteristics Clothing Mel wears a black long sleeve shirt, with two pockets on each side, and a pendant around his neck. He wears dark blue double belted jeans, and black boots. Notable Quotes *" You can't rush genius." *"You did well, Firestone." History Early Life Mel was once Kazarina's assistant. He loved the way she thought. He was devistated when he found out she had died. Though he knew who did it. Gill. Gill had hated her for trying to be at the emperors side. Mel was always watching him. Though he had never thought he would go so far, as to actually kill, Kazarina. By the time he had known, there had benen a report, that Emperor Barodious, was betraying the other members, of The Twelve Orders. Mel then knew, that the apocolypse of Gundalia, was upon them. He prepared to leave Gundalia, and exact revenge upon, Gill. Then another report came in, that Gill was killed in battle. Mel thought to himself, that he would no longer be needed if the Emperor was dead too. So he took Kazarina's ship, and most of her tools, and left. With him he took, a Pyrus Bolcanon, a Darkus Infinity Helios, and a the new Dharak Collosus gear. He flew to the darkest reaches of Gundalia. There he created a base of opperations, and exacted a plan against Neathia. He wanted to avenge Kazarina, and the reason she was dead as because of the war against Neathia. He waited many years, until he finally came up with a plan. All he needed was the right tool to complete it. Present Over the years he recruited some people, for his plot agains Neathia. He told each of them what they wanted to hear, so that they would join him. Those he recruited were: Loyalty, Firestone, Doppelganger, Hunter, Jadestone, and Expertbrawlerex. In episode 2, Mel was the shadowy figure congratulating Firestone, for his performance. He was then seen again, with his Pyrus Bolcanon (Nightmare), in episode 13; where he battled against Casper, and won. He took Meta away from him. He then re-appreared, in episode 14. He returned with Meta, but he is changed Meta has become Corrupt Meta Dragonoid. Mel loses Meta to Firestormblaze, but doesn't leave empty handed. He comes back again, in episode 15. Where he has his evolved Bolcanon, Nightmare Bolcanon. He used his science to corrupt Nightmare, as he did Meta. He and Firestone brawl Firestormblaze, and Casper, and lose. Powers and Abilities Equipment Bakugan *Nightmare Bolcanon (Pyrus) *Corrupt Meta Dragonoid (Pyrus) *Corrupt Infinity Helios (Darkus) Relationships Gallery Anime Bakugan Combat Bolcanon.png Currupt Meta Dragonoid.png Combat_InfinityHelios.png Battlegear Mobile Assault 387px-BlazesDhC.png Traps Bakunano Mechtogan Trivia *The picture was taken by Crimsonstorm for Recon, his other character on Bakugan Role Play Wiki. Category:Players Category:Bakugan Dimensions Category:Pyrus Users Category:Minor Characters Category:Darkus Users Category:Antagonist Category:Gundalians